new member in fairy tail
by dragonking222
Summary: this is my new story from dragonking222 hope you guys and girls like it but I am new at this. and for those of you who don't like when a person adds his or her own character to the mix to bad mine is staying
1. prolog

Hey fan fiction readers I'm remaking this story with some new details and changes so I hope you enjoy the changes and review so I can make this book beater for everyone

Disclaimer-sadly I do not own Fairy Tail but I do own my character

Chapter 1-epilog

I was traveling through the lands of Fiore when I came across the town of magnolia even from a distance I could see the large guild hall. I found my way to the guild hall, right as I was about to knock the lack of hunger and sleep caused me to pass out.

-Dream-

"Hey Igneel look at this." "Fire dragon roar!" I shouted as a column of flame came out of my mouth. Igneel the dragon that was helping to train me in all dragon slayer magic's laughed and said "nicely done you have learned fast." I turned and smiled happily at the dragon that trained me in the art of fire dragon slayer magic.

-Back in the real world-

The doors to the guild hall opened and Natsu Dragneel walked out waving goodbye to the people inside the guild hall when he tripped over my unconscious form a few other members of fairy tale came rushing out to check on Natsu and see who or what he tripped over.

Ok that's where I'm going to leave you for right now I'm sorry I didn't change much in this chapter but the next chapter will be up soon don't forget to review see you next time.

-dragonking222


	2. Chapter 2

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 here with my next chapter remember to review

Disclaimer-still applies

Chapter 2-he's your brother!

I woke up to see natsu, Lucy, gray, Erza, and happy looking down on me with curiosity.

I got to my feet and brushed myself off before looking at the bunch again and saying in a dull tone "what?" it was natsu that answered with a scowl on his face "we were just worried if you were ok and wondering what you're doing here." I loosened my town and said "I'm looking for the fairy tail guild. Do you know if there around here anywhere" at this natsu cracked up and started laughing like a mad man.

I looked at the others and said "is he ok. Do we need to get him help or something?" the others looked at me and pointed up to where a sign hung saying fairy tail I looked up and said "oh. So you guys must be fairy tail wizards right" they all nodded and I said with happiness in my voice that I finally found the guild "grate because I'm looking for someone I brought here by the name of natsu dragneel while I went in search for his dad and my teacher igneel do either of those names ring a bell."

They looked at me then pointed to where the boy that was just laughing was now getting to his feet with a serious expression on his face. He looked me right in the eyes and asked "who are you?"

I said "my name is will and you are." the group introduced themselves as Lucy, gray Fullbuster, and Erza scarlet. Then the boy that was standing in front of me introduced himself as natsu dragneel. I stared dumbfounded at natsu with one thought running through my head **this can't really be the little kid I brought to the guild all those years ago.**

Natsu's expression changed as the realization of who was standing in front of him finally donned on him and he ran and embraced me with a big huge almost in tears asking "brother is that really you?"

I hugged him back and said "yea it's me bro." after a long hug we split apart and natsu explained the whole situation to the others about how I was training with igneel up until the day he disappeared and how natsu thought of me as a brother. Then Mirajane walked out to see what all the fuss was about. When she saw me she almost passed out because she had only seen me once before and her and natsu read all my letters to the guild but for the past few months I had lost touch with them and they thought I was dead. Mira looked at me and said "I-is that really you will" I smiled and said "yea it's me."

We finally walked back into the guild hall after Mira poked me with a stick a few times to make sure I was real. As we walked into the guild hall everybody turned and stared at me then once they all realized who I was they ran up and hugged me and gave me high fives and everything. Then Mira asked if I was staying this time and I replied so loud it woke Makarov up in the house next door "heck yea I'm saying." Then Mira asked where I would want my guild emblem and I pointed to my shoulder and said right hear. The emblem was as dark as the night sky and everyone cheered and drank to me joining the guild.

The next morning I woke up shirtless and heard a scream from behind me I looked over my shoulder to see my wings hanging down my back and Lucy staring at them like they were the scariest thing she had ever seen. Natsu woke up hearing the same scream and saw my wings as I was putting my shirt on and said will when you got wings man

Ok I'm leaving y'all there see you next time and don't forget to review.

-dragonking222


	3. Chapter 3

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 here with my next chapter remember to review

Disclaimer-still applies

Chapter 3-the story of the wings

A/N-this chapter will explain what happened and how will got the wings

The entire guild had woken up by now and they were standing in aww as I looked at them and extended my wings and as I did they began to change colors. From a light red to a dark blue _I've really got to get my emotions under control _I thought to myself. they were 15 feet across and some of the lower scales were about the size of a Lucy's hand as she reached out to touch it to make sure they were real I flapped them a little closer to her and she felt them and so did natsu who looked at me and said they feel like igneel's scales did is looked at him and smiled that's because they are dragon wings. Natsu's eyes widened and he asked the question that was on everyone's mined "how did you get them." I smiled and said "why don't I show you" I focused my magic into my wings and they turned a dull gray as a magic circle began to glow the tips of each I closed my eyes and said "arc of time memory's show." When I opened my eyes I looked back and smiled as the memory of the last day with igneel and natsu began playing like a movie.

-Memory-

"Hey natsu check this out!" I shouted as I sucked in a bunch of air and yelled "lightning dragon roar!" as a bolt of lightning came shooting out of my mouth I turned to see natsu 15 years younger looking in aww.

The enjoyment was short lived as the lightning redirected itself back at me and hit me right in the middle of my back paralyzing me for a few minutes. Natsu managed to get me back to igneel even though I was a lot heavier than he was but when igneel saw us he sighed and said "will how many times do I have to tell you. You need to learn to control your magic beater or else every time you use that move it will come right back at you." I snapped out of my paralysis and laughed and said "I'm trying igneel its hard though I mean I've already mastered fire, wind, water, celestial, metal, ice, dark, and light dragon slayer magic's I just can't figure out how to control lightning."

He looked at me and said "you haven't mastered them you have learned to use them there is a difference." I looked away and said "Ya whatever igneel." Igneel just looked at me then at natsu and said to natsu "promise me you won't start acting like him" natsu smiled at igneel and said "I promise"

"Good now both of you get inside it's getting late especially you will you need your sleep for tomorrow because I will be taking you to your next teacher" igneel said as he made us go into our home.

I fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up to natsu yelling at the top of his lungs "igneel where are you where did you go!" I stepped out and said "what's with all the yelling natsu." He looked at me with tears in his eyes and said "igneel disappeared." My eyes widened and I thought to myself _where did he go? _

-Back to reality-

I stood up and said "ok so we are going to skip to a couple of days after I dropped natsu off here."

-Back to memory-

"I wonder if natsu is ok" I thought out loud. "Ahhhhhhh!" I yelled as a striking pain hit right between the ends of my spin I looked back at my back and asked myself "w-what is going on" as I was looking back I saw a bulge in my back and then another sharp pain and a tearing sound as my shirt was torn in two places on either side of my spine I felt them before I saw them a pair of massive dragon wings that I realized later changed colors with my emotions.

-In reality-

"So that's how I got the wings they are an extension of myself do to the large amount of magical energy I hold within my body" I said as I dissipated the memory screen and looked out to see half the girls in tears saying things like "that's so sad" or "why did he leave the two of you all alone" my wings which I had extended to show them a little beater had turned a light blue color as I said "its fine me and natsu are both safe and that's all that matures."

When I hoped off the stage I was asked by Makarov what happened to me when I had come to the guild and passed out in front of the door. I looked at him and said "I was traveling by foot and had no water or food for a few days so I was tired and starving." We chuckled and said "well we have plenty of food for a new member." I smiled and said "thanks and is that a request bored because I need some cash I'm completely broke now"

Makarov looked at me nodded his head and walked away just as natsu jumped in front of me and said "you looking for a place to sta- he wasn't able to finish his sentence because at that moment gajeel punched him in the face and looked at me for a second before asking with a puzzled look on his face "will is that you?" I said "yea and who are you." "It's me gajeel remember I was training with metalicana at the same time when you arrived" gajeel said trying to keep natsu from interrupting the conversation. I looked at him for a minute and then said "oh little gajeel man you've grown a lot." I ducked under an iron dragon iron fist attack as gajeel roared "I told you never to call me that!" I laughed and said "I was kidding geese gajeel take a joke man."

I looked around and noticed Lucy standing in a corner trying not to make eye contact with me and I used me dark dragon shadow jump technique to appear right next to her and I leaned in and whispered in her ear "what are you doing over hear all alone." She squealed and jumped a foot in the air and almost kicked me in the head but I ducked and slipped behind her and grabbed her shoulders and looked at her waist where a string of keys hung me laughed let her shoulders go and said "so you're a celestial wizard then."

She blushed and turned around and staid "yea." I snickered and held out my hand towered the door and said "now open gait of the bull torus." Lucy blinked as a magic circle in the shape of a lock formed on the palm of my hand and torus the bull appeared.

"Wow how did you do that without a key?" Lucy asked completely dumbfounded. "I have a contract with all the celestial spirits do to the fact that I now celestial dragon slayer magic though I haven't completely learned how to control it. Hahaha." I said with a little laugh.

Ok that's where I'm stopping for today hope you liked it and don't forget to review and comment on the story and if you have any ideas that I could do put them in the review and I might use them well goodnight

-dragonking222


	4. Chapter 4

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 hear with my next chapter of new member in fairy tail.

Disclaimer-still applies

A/N-don't forget to review and if you have any ideas for the story send me a message or put it in the reviews and if I use it I'll give you a shout out in these notes

"Hey will come here for a minute." Makarov yield from across the room. I looked over to see him sitting on the counter talking to the red heard girl in full armor named Erza scarlet I walked over and said with my normal tone "yea Makarov what you need" it has been a week since I joined the guild and things have gone pretty good I have found an apartment to stay in and in doing enough jobs to keep my rent paid for so that's good. Makarov interrupted my thoughts by saying "have you meat Erza hear she is one of the strongest wizards in the guild and she uses weapon magic" I looked at Erza and then back at Makarov and said "yea I've meat her" then I looked at Erza and asked "so you're a weapon magic user" she blushed slightly and said "yea and you're a dragon slayer right." "Yes I am but I still need to lure a lot more than what I know now to be able to complete my mission." "Oh and what mission is that." Erza asked mockingly

"My mission is to learn all the dragon slayer magic's and then defeat agnologia." a-agnologia y-you meant the ancient dragon of chaos." Erza and Makarov said in unison. "Yea it's my mission to destroy him." I said in a dull tone. Then Erza clapped her hands together and asked in excitement "do you know how to use weapon magic, it would help you to be able to defeat agnologia." I laughed and said "yea I can use weapon magic a little bit; I only use it for my dragon scale swords." "You're what! dragon scale swords? I thought those were only a legend?" I sighed deeply and pulled a small tear drop shaped scale out of my back pack and showed it to Erza. "So this is what a dragon scale feels like." "Yea and that specific scale is a wind dragon scale from grandina herself." "What you knew grandina" a small voice piped up from behind me I turned around to see a small blue haired girl standing there eyes wide and jaw dropped in surprise. I smiled and said "you must be little Wendy, you were just a little baby when I was training with grandina." she blushed and said sheepishly "yea I slightly remember you." I smiled then turned back to Erza and asked "you want to see one of the swords I've made out of the scale?"

Erza nodded her head vigorously I smiled and stood up and held out my hand, a magic circle appeared on my palm then a sheathed sword appeared in my hand. I looked around to make sure no one was to close then I said in a warning tone "you guys might wont to step back a little, this is the first time I have unsheathed this sword since I made it so it's going to release a lot of magic energy. Erza, Makarov, and Wendy all took a large step back as I gripped the hilt of my sword. As I pulled the sword out a large amount of white fire began to flow from the sheath.

Natsu looked back and saw the white fire flowing all around me and began moving to eat it.

As I pulled the sword completely out of the sheath the fire began to be absorbed by the sword. As soon as natsu got close enough to eat the fire the sword absorbed the last of it and it began to glow a light blue.

Ezra's eyes widened as she noticed the way the sword was. I looked as natsu began to storm off and mope about the fact he didn't get to eat any of the fire. I laughed as I sheathed my sword and focused my energy and all the sheathed swords that I have made already, all the scales I have and all the hilts I have that were meant to be fused with the scales. Erza looked at me in such surprise and said "wow." I smiled and asked "you want to see how I make one of the swords?" Erza nodded her head, and then Makarov piped up and said "I would like to see how you make those swords yourself." I said with the biggest smile I have had in forever. "Ok but we need to go somewhere where we have a lot of room and not many people around because the energy the swords might destroy an entire city if I'm not careful."

So I, Makarov, Erza, natsu, Lucy, and almost half the guild came with us to the desert.

I told the guild to back up and give me some groom. I held out my hands and the sheath and scale that goes together appeared in front of me. I focused my energy and put the scale into the place that the scale would fit.

As soon as the scale and hilt connected there was an explosion of energy and the blade sprouted out of the bottom of the hilt... The sword was a dark purple color and a blast of poisonous gas began to spew out of the sword.

The others ran even further back scared of being hit by the poisonous gas. I walked up to the sword and griped the hilt and summoned the sheath that was specially made for that sword I sheathed the sword and the poisons gas disappeared. The others walked up and Lucy and Wendy said "wow that was scary." I smiled sheepishly and said "sorry about that I didn't expect for the sword to Amite that much gas." "So that's your new sword?" Erza asked as she got close enough to see the sword. "Yepa but I got to train with this one so the sword doesn't emit that gas again." I said as I focused my energy and put the sword with the others in the row that the hilt and scale were originally.

Ok in stopping there hope you people liked this chapter don't forget to review this chapter and if you got any ideas you want me to add to this book send me a pm or enter it into the review and if I use it I'll give you a shout out in my a/n


	5. Chapter 5

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 hear with my next chapter of new member in fairy tail.

Disclaimer-still applies

A/N-don't forget to review and if you have any ideas for the story send me a message or put it in the reviews and if I use it I'll give you a shout out in these notes

"_What should I name this sword_ "I thought to myself as I sat at one of the tables with the sheathed poison sword sitting in front of me?

I was so deep in thought I didn't even notice that natsu had come into the guild hall until he sat right in front of me and said

"Hey bro what's up?" Natsu's voice registered in my consciousness after about a minute. I looked up to see the pink haired boy sitting across from me and shook my head to clear it "nothing I was just trying to think of a good name for my new sword I made yesterday." I said as natsu looked from me to the sword then he asked with a serious look on his face "why do you need to name the sword?" I gave a little laugh and said "so I can summon it easier." natsu looked at me then the sword again and said "oh ok that makes science." I looked at him then swiped my hand over the sword to send it away and said flatly "let's find a job I need some money and you haven't worked in a couple of days." he looked at the request board and said "ok as long as the whole team can come as well." I looked at him and asked with a look of scare confusion of my face "what whole team?" he laughed and said me, you, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, and gray that's who the whole team is." "Oh." I said with a little cough "so we need a job that gives us a lot of money then, so let's find one." twenty minutes later we rounded everybody up and were heading out to a job that paid us 40,000 jewels, which would give me enough money to pay for the apartment in staying in.

All the job wonted us to do was catch a bunch of robbers that just stole a priceless artifact from a museum.

That night we were doing recon work to find the group of robbers then we would meet up and find a plan to ambush them.

Once we found them in an abandoned shack we started going over the plan of attacked when natsu asked me "hey will you come up with a name for your sword yet?" I smiled and said "actually I have but you're going to have to wait and see what it is" we finished going over the battle plan and we decided that I would go in and try to subdue the enemy while natsu Erza and gray grabbed the artifact and if all heck broke loose Wendy and Lucy would keep the robbers from getting out.

I jumped through the door caching the crooks attentions there were three of them one with a large club one with morning stare and the third had a katana blade strapped to his side I smiled as I landed and shouted "come forth rigor vivo!" as I said this a magic circle appeared on the palm of my hand and the poison sword witch I now called rigor vivo (paralyze while alive) formed a normal sized sword that was a dark purple color the first of the three guys charged at me I dodged his massive club that crashed into the wood floor splintering the wood and causing the club to be stuck in the ground while he tried to force his club out I simply sliced in a diagonal path down his back with my sword he yield at first then looked at his back where there was nothing not even his shirt had been torn he looked at me and laughed as he went to straighten up.

I just stood there and smiled once he straightened up his eyes went wide and he dropped like a stone and bellowed "what did you do to me I can't move?" "Holy crap boss what happened to drake?" the man with the catena shook his head and stood up. His subornment with the morning stare backed a few steps back. He unsheathed his sword and took a step towards me and disappeared. I listened carefully and turned and parried his sword. I sliced the hand he was carrying the sword with. He dropped his sword as his arm went numb he turned to look at me as I sliced into his back causing him to go completely numb. His companion looked at me and when to run but I sliced his back as well and he went numb and fell to the ground.

I walked t where I heard natsu yell out as he was trying to pick up the massive vase that the thieves took from the museum I called out that I called the magic council to come and get the thieves. The three of them looked at me and said "so we don't have to move this thing then" "nope we don't have to move it because we will get the money from this because we found them and have basically returned this to the museum." I said as I walked back to the other room and made sure the convicts were still there.

I looked around then I heard the council on their way. I walked outside and looked around for the council. When they got there they took the convicts away and gave us our 40,000 jewel.

Ok that was one of my shorter chapters but I got to leave you guys there

-dragonking222


	6. Chapter 6

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 hear with chapter 6 of new member in fairy tail.

A/N-I is planning to give Milliana a love interest so I'm giving you the readers a Chace to give ideas on who should be her love interest. Don't forget to just review on the story as well because I've noticed that about 46 people have read this book in all so just review so that I can get some help with the story.

I woke up and looked out the window to see that the sun was shining brightly outside my door and wouldn't let me get back to bed I rolled out of bed and groomed. I stretched my arms and wings a little and then went and got into the shower once I got out of the shower I changed into my normal attire which is a dark red shirt sleeve t-shirt, a pair of shorts, then my normal tenses and walked out of my house. As soon as I stepped out I took off into the air as a car careened onto the side walk I landed on top of the hood and hoped into the passenger set to see that the person in the drivers set was out cold so I pulled off the S.C. Plunge off his rest and the car stopped. Then I pulled the man out of the car and took him to the hospital once I dropped him off and went walked to the guild. As soon as I opened the door a table flew right passed my right ear. I looked into the guild hall and saw that just about everyone was fighting. I calmly picked my way to the bar and sat down. Erza was sting at the stool next to me eating a piece of cake. I sighed and asked "hey are you planning on stopping them before they destroy the guild hall?" Erza smiled then looked at me and said "just let them fight because they do this all the time. The guild hall is still heard isn't it?" I laughed and ducked under a chair that flew passed my head. A vain popped out on eras temple a chair hit her in the back of the head and she stood up and yelled out "you guys stop fighting now!" as she summoned her swords and attacked the crowed. I stood up and went to the request board. A chair flew towards me but I sensed it and my wings made a shield and the chair broke into pieces. I looked back and summoned a thunder storm in the guild hall. The thunder was created by my magic and targeted anyone that was angry at that moment and it hit the cloud of people nocking half of them out. I stopped the storm after the lightning hit the guild members that were fighting. As soon as I dispelled the storm moorage walked opened the curtains and coughed. Made the announcement of the people who he was choosing to do the s-class wizard trials.

I looked and saw that everything was going as usual. I went over to the request board and found a quick and easy job.

-A few days later-

I woke up I went to the guild hall and saw that they had a bunch of video lacramas in the guild hall showing all the contestants in the s-class trials and whether they are still in or not and as soon as one of the contestants lost there the lacramas would stop showing the contestant. we saw everyone as they landed on the island the funny thing was the girls were in nothing but bikinis and the guy all except for gray (who was completely naked) were in there boxers or swimming trunks. So after they landed we watched as lose and two of the members of the thunder legion freed and bile squared off. In the end Lucy and kana won and were able to move on to the next stage living freed and bile to go back to base camp.

Natsu ended up fighting against guildarts while gajeel and levee found the safe path which had no one to fight so occurs gajeel was upset about that. So we ended up with the canes and Lucy, gajeel and levy, natsu and happy, gray and Looky, and Elfman and evergreen all made it to the next challenge. In the middle of the second challenge a dark quilled called grim war heart landed on Tenro Island. We watched as the fairy tail and grim war heart fought for a while and it looked like fairy tail was going to win.

All of a sudden we saw a large dark shadow showed up on Tenro Island. I knew exactly what it was even before it appeared. "Agnologia?" I said in disbelief as I ran out of the guild and started flying off at top speed or so I thought when I was flying I focused on my magic and I looked in front of me and saw the earth blur beneath me and if felt like I was in a wind tunnel and I heard a sonic boom. "I'm using lighting jump" I said as my hair flew back. I saw Tenro island come into view I skidded to a halt right over the water causing a wave go onto Tenro Island as soon as agnologia who was on the other side of the island used his breath attack on the island.

I yield in outrage as I summoned two of my swords and was about to charge agnologia when a huge gust of wind hit me in the back sending me up and straight towards where the island was. As soon as I hit were it was I was about ten feet above the ground and the wings folded and I fell to the ground and passed out. If felt like I had been asleep for about a day when I felt a touch on my head and my eyes opened.

The first master of fairy tail Mavic vermilion was standing over me as my eyes opened she smiled and told what was going on. How she sealed Tenro Island to keep us safe and how she allowed me to see the Tenro tree and saved me from getting killed by agnologia. I went to move to sit up but couldn't move at all. Once master Mavic was finished talking she touched me one the head and I passed out again.

When I finally woke up again if was because some of the guild members had come to find us, when I woke up I was feeling like I had a healed broken rib.

Once we realized we had been asleep for 7 years we all we in disbelief. Then we saw a new guild had started trying to ruff up our guild members. Natsu of course wales in and beat the crud out of the people in twilight ogre that were in our guild hall.

We all had a joyful reunion as we got to see how much the guild had changed over the course of 7 years

Ok that's where I'm going to leave y'all here don't forget the review and give me some options on who should be Milliana love interest see ya

-dragon king 222 out


	7. Chapter 7

Hey fan fiction readers dragonking222 hear with the next chapter in new member in fairy tail

A/N-I have had 49 people read my stories as of this moment. But I don't have many reviews so get reviewing come on people I can't make my story beater without your reviews

-Last chapter-

All the people that were on Tenro Island were trapped there for 7 years and while we were there the guild went from the top of the list to the bottom of the braille the guild statuses

-Now-

Its bean a few days since we were released from Tenro Island and we have had a hard time science we got off Tenro Island because we were there for 7 years and everything changed.

We learned that guildarts was kanas father "what" everyone said almost as one when everyone in the guild heard this.

We learned that Lucy's father died while we were gone. She was devastated about this. "I am so sorry Lucy" I said to her the day after she learned that her father died. "Hey guys look at this" I said as I summoned the grayish scale it began to glow. I watched as it flew out of my hand and combined with the hilt it was meant to go with then we all watched as the sword glowed a dark gray color I yield "everybody get down now1" as I said this all the members in the guild hit the deck right as I cast a spell to stop them from being affected by the sword of time the light faded and some things in the guild hall were so old they molded others were so young it was nothing but bark on a tree.

I walked over to the sword and summoned its sheath and sheathed it. As soon as I did things went back to normal and I released the spell I put on my comrades so they could get up.

As soon as they got up they saw that the guild hall was still going back to normal. They looked at me and said "what in the world happened to this place." I looked at them and wiggled the sheathe in my hand and said a new sword was made. Be happy it wasn't one of the more devastating swords I have it was just the ark of time sword."

"So who's hungry" I said as everyone mouths dropped open I laughed as I looked at them and said hey I'm hungry but it isn't my fault blame this" I pointed at my sword. "Hey don't blame me for you being hungry I didn't use any of your magic." I let go of the sheath instantly and looked at the sword with confusion. "did this sword just speak" I asked the guild members "yes I did because of the magic that was built up over the 7 years you were asleep we swords began to build up more energy and now we can communicate with you and we can also do this." the sword itself began to glow and when the light disappeared the sword was no longer there I looked around me then looked down and saw one of the weirdest things. The sword turned into a little gray dragon with the scale glowing in his chest. "Why-what the hack?" "We all can take on a form of a dragon but only once we are made into swords." the little dragon said to me. "Um will what's up with your sword turning into a dragon?" natsu asked as the others nodded wonting me to answer the question. I stared into Natsu's eyes for a long minute said "I don't know" all the quilt members freaked out. The little dragon hopped up on a table and said "well after you people on Tenro island fell asleep for 7 years we swords still continued to collect magic energy. When that woman that taped you on the head and woke you up for a few minutes she gave us the power to alter our forms and turn into these little versions of the dragons whose scale we came from."

Everybody nodded in understanding. I smiled and patted the dragons head he looked at me and said "because of you we are able to take on this form and all of us can do this once we are turned into swords." we can all come out as once as well hahahaha." I looked around and saw all of the scales I had turned into swords formed into little dragons and sat next to their other friends.

"Wow that is so cool!" natsu shouted as he saw all the dragons scales I had turned to swords and the dragons I had trained with.

Without my noticing the scales appeared and fused with their hilts and then sheathed themselves before their powers went nuts and then turned to dragons and hopped onto the table next to the others I saw them and looked at the scales in their chests. I said. "Ok you guys go back to their sword forms ok." they looked at me and said ok then returned to their sword forms and I sent them back. I looked at the others in the guild and said "ok that was weird." they started laughing as I felt a weight on my head and a pair of red wings fall to the sides of my head. "I thought I told you to go back!" I yelled as the dragon flew off my head and landed by my feet and said "why do I have to go back I was the first one you made." I looked at him and said "because I don't need you guys hanging around when I'm not using my swords."

Ok so I'm leaving you guys here with this chapter don't forget to review.

-dragonking222


	8. Chapter 8

What up guys dragonking222 here with chapter 8 of new member in fairy tail.

A/N-I'm thinking of giving Milliana a love interest in a few chapters so I wont to hear from the viewer's wither all wont my to add another O.C. Or use my current one as the love interest for Milliana

2 weeks have passed since we got off Tenro Island.

I woke up and saw the dragons of fire and light were playing rock paper scissors, the dragons of darkness and lightning were playing tag using their powers to jump from place to place, the dragons of sky and arc of time were arguing over witch one I would use more, the dragons of water and ice were sitting side by side wondering where they would fit in, the dragons of earth, poison, and celestial were all in their sword forms siting in the same place I put them the night before.

It took me about an hour to Rangel them all together and get them to go back to their sword forms.

"Man that took me forever." I said while I was walking to the forest to train. I focused my energy into my swords and placed the blades together to fuse them then I heard a crackling sound coming from the swords. Then a massive explosion blasted me back. "Aaaaah why does this always happen to me man." it grumbled as I stood up and walked into the crater that was formed by the explosion and picked up the swords and sent them away using my reequip magic.

I winced and felt my arm get wormer and looked over to see a massive gash in my shoulder. I looked at it for a moment and then used my sky dragon magic to heal myself.

I walked down to the guild I opened the door and got hit in the face with a massive suet case like thing I flew back into the wall right next to the door.

I landed on my feet and yelled what the heck was that for. Then I noticed this girl wearing a pink dress and hat.

I stood up and Lucy introduced use. "So your Michele lobsters" she nodded.

Michele opened the suite case and I looked into it and saw that it was a clock part I looked at it for a second then turned and walked straight for the request board. I saw a request that seemed to have just been put up. It was asking for a wizard to come help defeat the ogors that were terrorizing a village on... "Huh I've never heard of that city before." I said aloud. I pulled the request flyer off the bored and took it to master Makarov and asked him where this place was. He looked at the flyer and walked into his office and grabbed a map. He pointed to another continent that was not too far from magnolia. I said I would take the job and he said "ok but take this along it will help you learn more about the ogors." He handed me a book entitled monsters of dragnol

"Thank you master." I said and began to walk towered the door when Mira stopped me and asked "are you leaving on a mission." I smiled sweetly at her knowing she was worried about my safety and said "yea but there's no need to worry I'll be home as soon as possible." she lowered her eyes and handed me a small watch like item with a lacrama in it. I looked at it and asked "what is this for." she looked up at me and said "it's a communication lacrama it will allow you to keep InTouch with us." I smiled and thanked her then went over and hit natsu on the shoulder and said "see ya bro I'll be back soon." he looked at me and said plainly "see ya."

About 20 minutes later I was looking for a boat to take me to dragnol I finally found an old fisherman who was from there and offered to give me a lift.

The ship was pretty big so I had room to move around. "Hey watch out you could have capsized us." the captain yelled about an hour later when I jumped up and took off into the air. I flew around for a little while when I got tired I landed on the ship with a thunk. The ship captain came out and asked me if I saw anything while I was flying. I said "I think I saw the continent we are meant to go to about 3 miles away." the captain nodded and went back under the ship.

About another hour later we landed at the port. "So this is dragnol it looks nice even after getting attacked by ogors." I said allowed to no one in particular. "Well we have been rebuilding for a while but every night the ogors attack. Are you the wizard that has come to help us?" a strange man said making me jump a little. "Yes I am my name is William dragneel. "I said once I got my voice back. I asked him to point me towered where the ogors were coming from. He pointed me to the front gate. I was walking that way when I heard the man take in a deep breath. I looked back and saw the scale like object on the top of his staff begin to glow.

I decided to ignore that for now. About a minute later I found the front gate. I sat down and started to meditate. The gray magic circle that represented the arc of time magic was being used appeared in front of me. I opened my eyes and the arc of memories activated and time went back to when the last night's ogor attack happened. I watched as the ogors attacked the village but it looked as though they were looking for something.

I watched this for a minute then sat up dropped the spell and went to find the chief of the village. As I was looking a small boy walked up to me and as he did the scale necklace began to glow. The both of us looked at each other than the boy took the necklace off and took the scale off it. He looked up at me then bowed and held up the scale in his open hand. He looked up and told me to take the scale. "I shouldn't it's your necklace." I said pushing his hand back to him. He pushed my hand and said "no take it its reacting to you it is meant to be with you." I sighed and went to pick it up but as soon as I touched it the scale disappeared and reappeared in the palm of my left hand. I felt a sharp pain in my hand. I looked at my hand and then fealty a pain in my back chest and right hand. I looked around and saw three other scales flying out of nowhere. One scale hit my right hand, one scale hit my chest, and the last scale hit my back right in between my wings and all three fused with my skin. I was in so much pain I began to black out and I fainted.

-Dream-

"Will, will, wake up will. It is time for you to awaken to your power."

-Real world-

I woke up and heard a sound outside. I looked around and saw that I was in one of the houses.

I looked outside and saw that the ogors were attacking. One of the ogors was attacking the priest of the village whose scale on his staff had disappeared. I decided to go out and fight so I summoned the sword of fire and I jumped ran outside and began to run towered the ogors.

The ogors saw the scale in my palm and grabbed me.

I struggled to get free but couldn't. I stopped struggling and heard the ogors saying they were taking me to see cristalina. So after a few minutes of being held over the ogors head they sat me down and I looked around and saw a tail that looked as if it was made of crystals.

I followed the tail up to the head and I saw that it was a dragon made of pure crystal. My mouth dropped to the flour as I saw the dragon move. I jumped back and the dragon moved to look at me. "So you are the one who inherited my scales. So you're the one who is meant to defeat agnologia." she said.

"Yes I am." I said with a straight face. "My names cristalina, I am the dragon of crystals." cristalina said as she shook her wings, tail, and head to shake off the dust and debris that had fallen on her.

She laid the top of her head on my forehead as she did so I got a sharp pain in my head and then my memories of my past that had been lost when cristalina sent me to the first dragon I trained with. I looked up at her and tears formed in my eyes as I realized cristalina was the dragon who took care of me until I was able to live on my own. "So you're the dragon who took care of me." I said wiping my eyes.

"Yes I am and science your back I will train you how to use your powers." she said and started moving towered the open area in the woods I had went passed while the ogors were carrying me.

Ok that where I'm going to leave you guys this time see ya and don't forget to review and vote on the love interest

Dragonking222


	9. Chapter 9

Hey people dragonking222 hear with chapter 9 of new member in fairy tail

Haaaaaaaaa! I yield as I focused all my energy into my swords trying to fuse them then a bolt of electricity shot from the sword and threw me back about 5 yard. Yawww! I yield then I stood up and walked into the crater that was formed from the electrical explosion. "Man I can't do this no matter what I do." I grumbled as I picked up the swords and sent them back to the other world.

I walked over to the cave that cristalina was in "I heard the explosion all the way in here." cristalina laughed

I lowered my eyes and looked away and said "yea but I still can't fuse them for the life of me." "It'll be ok you will be able to do it eventually. "She said caringly. "Yea I know but it is getting annoying that I can't do it." I said with fire in my eyes.

"What was that?" I said as I turned towered the opening of the cave.

I ran out of the cave and to the shore line where I saw what looked like stares falling from the sky. "Oh no what is that" I said as my eyes widened. Cristalina walked over to me and said. "You need to go back they need you."

I looked at her and nodded then took off at a run and jumped into the air and used my lightning jump to get back to magnolia as fast as possible.

I came to a skidding halt in midair as I looked at the area that was once magnolia. "what happened here" I said while I watched time going crazy, some of the people were going from old to young, young to old, the buildings were turning to ruble or back into trees.

"What is that!?" I yelled while I looked up at the massive clock like structure that I figured must have been formed when my bone headed brother and his friends found the rest of the infinity clock pieces.

As I flew there I saw the infinity clock burst into pieces and scatter to all corners of the earth. Then I saw the falling stares and noticed Lucy in the mix of them. I went to move but couldn't my energy was to low and I almost fell out of the sky. I looked down and saw natsu running as fast as he could and was able to catch Lucy before she went splat on the ground.

I dropped to the ground slowly so I didn't heart myself and walked to where the guild stood. I was so hungry that when I made it to the guild I almost passed out on the front door. Mirajane caught me right before I fell on my face. After a minute of lying on one of the tables I was able to get up and eat something so I summoned lacrama infused with all the elements I could use and I ate it.

When natsu Lucy and the others who went to stop the infinity clock got back I looked at natsu and gray then I jumped in the air and punched natsu and spun and kicked gray dead in the face. "Hey what was that for you idiot." both natsu and gray said at the same time. "You guys are the idiots for going out and trying to find the infinity clock." I said with venom in my voice. I straightened up completely and everyone saw the scales in my hands they all said as one "what the heck happened on that quest of yours will?" I explained what happened as beast I could. (See last chapter for details) "So ya that is what happened." I said once I finished telling them the story

The guild members all nodded their heads in understanding. "Will I need to have a word with you?" I heard Makarovs say from behind me. "Ok" I said flatly.

"You got this from the villagers of that village you saved." he explained as I grabbed a massive bagel from his office.

"Oh ok I didn't know that I actually saved them when I took the scale and the ogors took me." I said blushing slightly. He handed me the bag and I dropped to the ground from the wait of the bag. I opened it and saw that there was 600million jewel in it and I remembered that was how much the job would pay if I completed it. "Man this bag heavy" I said as I attempted to heave it onto my shoulders. I then walked over to master Makarov and dropped the bag at his feet. He looked up at me and said "wait what you are doing." I smiled and said "I'm giving the 600million jewel to the guild. Hahaha." Makarovs eyes widened as he realized how much stuff he could get with all that money.

"So you're really giving that entire bag of jewel to the guild" Makarov said. "Yea of course I couldn't spend that much money even if I bought any magic items I could" I said as I looked over at him then began to walk away.

I walked out of the guild, walked outside and went home

-About a week later-

"Man it's been a week and I've only done miner paying jobs." I said as I sat down and looked at the guild hall that had been almost torn to shreds again from a fight that broke out a minute ago. I walked over to the request bored and grabbed one job that seemed to be the simplest on catching a robber.

-Two minutes later-

"Wow come on you guys I'm not even using my powers." I sighed while I was beating the crap out of the bandits.

"Ok so where is your boss." I asked one of the few members that were still awake. "I will never tell you where our boss is." he spat at me. Ok then guess I'll have to try and persuade you then. "I said as I grabbed him and hung him by his shirt on one of the spikes." hey what the heck are you doing to me?" he yelled as I walked back a few feet. I smiled and said "you might not wont to squirm so much or you might get hurt a lot sooner." at this he stopped squirming and his eyes widened as he saw a dagger in my hand. "Holly crap what are you planning on doing?" he asked as sweat started to poor down his face.

"Oh nothing just seeing how long you can go without pissing your pants or telling me where your leader is hiding." I said with a smile as I flipped the dagger to where I was holding the blade and threw it an inch above the guy's head. "Ahhh!" the guy screamed as the blade hit the metal and imbedded itself.

I summoned another dagger and got into position to through it but stopped and asked "are you ready to talk yet or do you need more persuasion?" "Ha like I said I will never tell you where our boss is." he spat in response. I sighed and let the knife go into the other demention and brought another one in except this one had a scale in the hilt (It was a small fire dragon scale). I looked at the man hanging there and let the knife fly. This time it hit the wall right next to his right ear and all of a sudden the man started yelling its "its hot it's hot get it away." "Well of course it's hot that was my fire dragon dragger."

I said as I brought out another blade this one with a blue scale in its hilt. "And this one. Is...A...ice...dragon...dagger said as I got into position and threw it right next to his left ear "Ahhhhhhh!" he screamed as it began to cool so much. "I'll talk I'll talk" he yelled. "Good finally you decided to tell me." I said as I sent all three daggers away.

I summoned a fire ball and threw it right at his face but it curved at the last second and hit the wall behind him knocking him off the wall.

He landed and when he stood up I saw a wet spot on his pants. I couldn't help it I laughed so hard. "Wow I can't believe you actually made it this long without pissing yourself you've earned my respect." I said as I got him to his feet and got him to show me where his boss was.

Once I knew I sent a message to the police and walked out. The police got there and all the bandits were arrested. I stuck around to get my reward and then left.

Once I got to the guild I heard arguing in side. I slipped inside and heard that the entire guild was arguing about whether or not to join the magic tournament.

I didn't pay much attention through the entire argument but the final decision was to join the competition. The team was chosen. It was natsu, gray, Lucy, Wendy and Erza.

Ok that's where I'm going to leave you guess there today don't forget to review

-draonking222 out


	10. Chapter 10

Draonking222 here with chapter 10 of new member in fairy tail

A/N- sorry for not having this up sooner bean a little too busy but anyway don't forget to review and vote for weather you won't my current O.C. or a new O.C. to be millianna's love interest.

-The day everyone came back together-

"Ahhhh!" I yelled while as I focused my energy into my swords trying to fuse them. All of a sudden I heard a crackle of electricity and I felt the explosion before it actually happened. I dropped the swords and jumped back but couldn't move fast enough. And I got hit with the blast. "Maaaaan I still can't do this for the life of me."

"Ok it's about time for me to head back." I said to myself

-The day of the tournament (skipping the sky labyrinth)-

I woke up the next day earlier then everyone else so I decided to go for a walk. I walked over to the stadium and saw that there were practice dummies around the stadium for some people who won't to practice before today's battles. I walked back to towered the room and noticed that the others had finally woke up. We walked down to the stadium and meat Erza, natsue, Lucy, elfman, and gray by the front gate waiting to go in. "hey guys what up. Yale ready for today's battles." I asked as we walked up "yea I'm ready" Lucy said and the others nodded. I smiled and walked up to where the other guild members were waiting for us.

"Hey guess... Why is mavis here?" I asked as my eyes widened at the sight of fairy tails first master. "I wanted to see the guilds fighting and it gets so boring on tenrou island." she said and I nodded in agreement. "I can't blame you for being bored on Tenrou Island. It is quite boring there." I said smiling sheepishly and moved to sit down and watch the first challenge of the tournament. The first days challenge ended with team sabretooth in first place and fairy tale team a and b in 7th and last place.

Then came the fights first up into the ring was Lucy vs. Flare. I'm not going to bore you with all the details of the fight but Lucy lost due to the fact that flare and her team cheated but it was a close fight there at the end. The final score for the first day was sabretooth with 20, raven tail with 18, lamia scale with 16, blue Pegasus with 14, mermaid heel with 3, quatro Cerberus with 2, and bringing up the rear is fairy rail b with 1, and fairy tail a with 0.

"Man this sucks." I said about an hour later when I was walking around outside.

"Hey keep it down out there" some angry man was shouting. I continued walking for a little while then I came to a stream and just sat on the edge and just relaxed. I was lying there for a few minutes when I heard the grass rustle and it wasn't from the wind. I jumped to my feet and saw what caused the disturbance. It was a girl wearing a clock I could see her face slightly. "Who are you?" I snarled. The girl chuckled and said in a pouting sort of tone "oh how could you not recognize me."

I blinked and thought I know that voice. Then I saw the girl smile and the lowered her hood. I sucked in a breath and exclaimed. "Millianna is that really you!" she smiled at me and said "off course it is silly. Who else would it be?" I looked away smiled and felt a slight blush start to heat my cheeks. Millianna began to laugh and she walked passed me and sat by the shore and she looked at me and said. "You going to make me sit hear all alone or are you going to sit with Me." my face turned even redder then before.

I swallowed hard and sat down next to Millianna. "Do you remember how we used to sit together like this all the time and just look out at the stars?" Millianna said so softly I could hardly hear her. "Yea I remember" I said as I lay on my back and looked up at the sky. Millianna slide over and touched my face gently and I smiled remembering when I used to see her every day.

"Will you know I still…" she began to say when I cut her off and said. "Yea I know same here." Then her eyes began to well up with tears. I simply wiped them out of her face and smiled. She smiled back and then without any warning she leaned in and kissed me. It was so soft and gentle like a warm summer breeze washing away all the doubt and guilt. She pulled away and giggled slightly at the look in my eyes as I lay back down. I said "wow haven't done that in a while ha." Then Millianna lay her head on my chest and asked "could we just lay here for a while Will?"

I smiled at her and said "of course we can Millianna" then I kissed her head and lay back and we just lay there together. The next morning I woke up because of a ray of sunlight hitting my face. I sat up and saw that Millianna was lying next to me on the grass. I gently shook her shoulder and whispered "Millianna its time to get up"

she groaned at me and sat up wiping the sleep out of her eyes. She gave a big yawn and stretched. The looked at me and smiled. I smiled back then looked towered the arena then jumped up and said oh crap were going to be late. Millianna got up and said lets go then. I looked at her and said why go by foot when we can get there much quicker if we go by air. She looked at me and asked skeptically. "How are we going to go by air unless you know sky magic?"

"Well you'll see" I said as I walked over and picked her up like a groom carries his bride and I kicked off form the ground and shot out my wings. Millianna saw my wings and said "oh that's how you planned to get there by air." I laughed and soared straight towered the arena. I landed right behind where millianna's gild mermaid heel was standing and sat Millianna down without a word she gave me a quick kiss and a hug and whispered "thanks for last night"

I whispered back "no problem. I'll see you later ok" she nodded in agreement and I took off in to the air to meet up with my own guild. On my way to where the rest of the guild was siting I was master Makarov talking to Arcadios when I got closer Makarov looked up and said "oh there he is now" then he waved me over I walked up and said hi to master Makarov and I said hi to Arcadios. Makarov looked at arcadios then said to me "arcadios here is wanting to add an exhibition match with you and Erza fighting quatro Cerberus both team a and team b." I looked at the master then at arcadios and I said to arcadios

"I thought quatro Cerberus team b never made it out of the sky labyrinth and I'm only a substitute I'm not even supposed to be in a match unless one of our team mates is injured. So why are you putting me and Erza against two teams one of which never made it passed the preliminaries." Arcadios looked at me and said calmly "for the fun of it. I figure it gets boring just sitting on the side lines like that and it would be cool to see just how good you really are." I looked at Arcadios then said sure I guess it'll be fun. Count me in." Arcadios looked at Makarov and said "great ill inform the judges.

Now for you will we will give you till the last match ends to strategize with Erza scarlet on your battle strategy." I said as I turned around and began to walk away "ok good to know and I'll see you later master." I made it over to where Erza Gray and Lucy were sitting watching the horror fest that was seeing natsue, Gajeel, and even sting from the sabertooth guild trying to move across the chariots.

"man this is just embarrassing" I said when I walked up then I moved over to talk to Erza and said were signed up for an exhibition match with me and you verses the quatro Cerberus teams a and b." Erza looked at me in surprise and said "ok so we need to come up with a plan to defeat them." I nodded and Erza told Lucy where we were going and then we both walked out to find a place to talk.

About a minute later we were sitting at a table with light pen sitting in the middle of it I snapped my fingers, picked up the pen and began to draw in midair. I said while drawing "Erza do you remember that spell I was trying to learn. You know the one where I use my swords as focal points for a giant barrier." "Yea" Erza said. Staring at the drawing I made in the air. "Well I think I've found our strategy. You see what we will do is… (A few minutes later after I explained the entire battle plan) so what do you think" I asked Erza.

"Well it's a good strategy but if it doesn't work well need a backup" she said and I nodded. We spent about another minute or two going over the backup then we heard the announcer say the results of the last battle for the day. Then we heard them announce the exhibition battle between quatro Cerberus team a and team b vs. team fairy tail a's substitute will dragneel and Erza scarlet. I looked at Erza and said that's our queue lets go kick there buts then we left the room and walked out onto the field.

Ok guys sorry for not having this chapter up sooner but I was a little busy as of late so I'll make sure to have chapter 11 up sooner than I had this one ok so see you then on the next chapter of new member in fairy tail


End file.
